BAD DREAM
by Kim Hyojoon
Summary: Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan namun dengan kejadian buruk itu sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat dan membuat orang lain iri. pairing : HopeKook, J-Hope Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**BAD DREAM**

.

.

By

.

.

Han Hyo Joon

.

.

WARNING!

.

.

YAOI/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read and Review

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

And all member of BTS

.

.

Pair : HOPEKOOK (BTS couple)

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan namun dengan kejadian buruk itu sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat dan membuat orang lain iri. ^^

.

.

All member BTS adalah milik Tuhan, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka hehe,,,..

.

Ok dari pada banyak omong langsung aja guys..

.

.

 ** _Chap 1~_**

.

.

Saat ini dorm milik Boyband terkenal di Korea Bangtan Boy atau lebih dikenal dengan BTS terlihat sangat sepi. Terbukti dengan kedatangan magnae dari BTS yang baru saja datang dari sekolah.

 _Aku pulang~_

 _Huh… Hoseok Hyung kemana? Kenapa tidak menjemputku ya?_

 _"_ _Dan kenapa dorm sepi sekali kayak kuburan aja, kemana mereka?"_ batin Jungkook

.

.

Ketika Jungkook akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Jungkook menemukan sebuah note dibawah tulisan HOPEKOOK ROOM. Note itu berisi

Saat Jungkook jalan menuju kulkas dia menemukan beberapa note berisi : _"kookie maaf aku tidak menjemputmu, mianhae… aku ada urusan diluar. aku pergi dulu.. ah ne,, tadi malam aku membelikanmu ice cream vanilla, makanlah.. dan Namjoon dan yang lainnya tidak ada di dorm dari tadi pagi. Namjoon pergi menemui Manajer dan yanglain entah kemana. Kau hati-hati di dorm sendiri, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau yang lain arachi.. Saranghae~ (Hoseokie)"._

 _"_ _aissh aku buka anak kecil lagi Hyung,,"_

Jungkook mempout bibirnya setelah membaca isi note dari Hoseok. Jungkook tersenyum senang dia sangat senang dan bahagia karena Hoseok sangat memperhatikannya, menyayanginya dan juga mencintainya. Begitu sebaliknya dengan perasaan Jungkook ke Hoseok.

 _"_ _hhmm.. Hoseok Hyung mau kemana ya? Ada urusan apa ?"_

 _._

 _._

Setelah Jungkook mengganti seragamnya, kini Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan pakaian santai. Ketika Jungkook ingin membuka kulkas dia menemukan beberapa note :

 _"_ _jungkookie,, maaf ne kami pergi dulu jika kau lapar ada cake di kulkas. Kami pergi dulu.. (Jin & Taehyung),_

note kedua _"jungkookie aku dan Jimin akan jalan-jalan mungkin sampai sore atau bisa juga malam hehehe,,,, annyeong ^^ (Yoongi & Jimin)",_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Huh aku sendirian" gerutunya._

 _._

 _._

Merasa bosan sendirian di dorm Jungkook menyalakan TV di ruang tengah.

 _"_ _ah bosan"_ kesalnya dan mematikan TV.

Jungkook menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Hoseok, mungkin karna nyaman dengan tempat tidur Hoseok yang bersih dari pada tempat tidurnya ^^ (wkwkw.. ) saking lelapnya Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa siang telah berganti malam dan beberapa member telah kembali namun Jungkook masih menikmati tidurnya.

.

.

Namun tidurnya terlihat sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang. Air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _HYUNG~ AWAS~ …. Hah hah hah… hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."_ Jungkook terbangun dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajah polos sang magnae.

Namjoon yang mendengar teriakan segera menuju kamar Jungkook dan Hoseok dan yang lainnya menyusul dibelakangnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa jungkook, kenapa kau berteriak?"_ ujar semua member berbarengan kecuali J-hope a.k.a Hoseok yang belum pulang ke dorm.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut (yah bayangin aja jungkook lagi nekuk kakinya yah..) dan mereka yang ada disana merasa heran karna mendengar isakan kecil yang semakin lama semakin keras, yang tentu saja suara itu berasal dari sang magnae.

" _hiks hiks"_

 _"_ _hyungie aku takut"_ batin Jungkook.

 _"_ _ada apa magnae? Ceritalah pada kami"_ , Taehyung memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata _"aku mimpi hiks buruk Hyung,, sangat hiks buruk hiks"_.

 _"_ _tenanglah Jungkook ah, ceritakan mimpi buruk apa yang kau alami?"_ Kali ini Jimin mencoba menanyakan mimpi magnae BTS ini,

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata patah pun.

 _"_ _ini minumlah dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, setelah itu barulah cerita pada kami"_ ujar Jin yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil air minum

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung,, Hyung,, aku.. aku mimpi.."_

 _'_ _Mimpi apa Jungkook ah?" Ujar Yoongi yang berdiri disebelah Jimin._

 _"_ _Hoseok Hyung ter"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

…..Hening…..

.

.

.

 _"_ _ter? Ter apa Jungkook ah?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran._

 _"_ _ter apa magnae?" kali ini Namjoom menyahut._

 _"_ _Ter.. terta.. ta.. brak"_. Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah dari yang tadi.

 _"_ _Hiks hiks.. a aku takut hiks"_

 _"_ _aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hoseok hiks hyung"_

 _"_ _Jungkook ah kau tenang saja_ _itu hanya mimpi"_ Jin yang berdiri di sebelah Taehyung berusaha menenangkan.

 _"_ _Kau tau mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur.."_ Jimin berusaha menyakinkan Jungkook.

 _"_ _eum…. Apa Hoseok Hyung sudah pulang?"_

Jungkook terdiam melihat gelengan kepala dari semua member membuatnya khawatir dan teringat dengan mimpi buruk yang menimpanya barusan.

 _"_ _Hyungie kau dimana?"_ batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

(I need u~) suara HP Namjoon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka,

" _ne Hyung, Kami ada di dorm hyung, wae ? "_

 _"_ _MWO?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _~ TBC / END ~_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Annyeong.. ok mana teriakan para HopeKook nih… hehe…_

 _Hah.. aku merasa Hopekook semakin menipis T.T aku semakinn sulit mencari FF pairnya HopeKook._

 _Maka dari itu aku membuat fanfic ini._

 _Ok gomawoyo untuk para readers yang dah baca FFku, semoga kalian suka dan_ jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys untuk FF ku… hehehe.. :D dan juga maaf kalo ceritanya kurang sempurna.

.

.

Ah..

See you again…


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD DREAMS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

By

Han Hyo Joon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WARNING!

YAOI/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read and Review

Rate: T

.

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

And all member of BTS

Pair : HOPEKOOK (BTS couple)

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan namun dengan kejadian buruk itu sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat dan membuat orang lain iri. ^^

.

.

.

All member BTS adalah milik Tuhan, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka hehe,,,..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 2~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _eum…. Apa Hoseok Hyung sudah pulang?"_

jungkook terdiam melihat gelengan kepala dari semua member membuatnya khawatir dan teringat dengan mimpi buruk yang menimpanya barusan.

 _"_ _Hyungie kau dimana?"_ batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

(I need u~) suara HP Namjoon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka,

.

.

.

" _ne Hyung, Kami ada di dorm hyung, wae ? "_

 _"_ _MWO?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Ne kami segera kesana, tolong send lokasinya Hyung. ne.. Khamsahamnida.."_ semua member menatap Namjoon,

.

.

.

.

Mereka menatap Namjoon dan bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya,

.

.

.

 _"_ _ada apa Hyung?"_ ujar Taehyung.

 _"_ _Begini emh,,,"_ Leader BTS ini terlihat khawatir

.

.

.

.

Namjoon bingung untuk mengatakan apa yang telah di beri tahukan oleh manajer mereka barusan. Namjoon tidak ingin melihat salah satu member mereka terlihat terpuruk setelah mendengar berita itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _wae Hyung? Kenapa hyung malah diam?"_ ujar Jimin.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Namjoon? Jangan membuat kita bingung"_. Yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. (Jin)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian ia mulai berucap

 _"_ _Begini,,,"_

 _"_ _emh.. Hoseok,, ….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook terlihat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Namjoon menyebutkan nama Hyung tercintanya dengan suara pelan dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"…_ _." Namjoon kembali terdiam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _yak ada apa sebenarnya?"_ Suga mulai tidak sabar atas diamnya Namjoon

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Suga yang menginterupsi diamnya.

.

.

 _._

Namjoon menatap semua member dan menatap magnae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hoseok.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kita harus segera kerumah sakit"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _tadi kau bilang Hoseok hyung, sekarang kita harus kerumah sakit?"_ Jimin terliaht bingung dengan maksud ucapan leader mereka ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Rumah sakit? Hoseok hyung?"_ Taehyung terlihat berfikir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _apa Hoseok ada kaitannya dengan rumah sakit ?" Jin mulai menebak_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook segera berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jin, semua member terliahat terkejut kecuali RM a.k.a Namjoon.

.

.

.

 _"_ _mobil van yang dinaiki Hoseok tabrakan dengan mobil lain dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit"_ semua member terkejut, terlebih Jungkook syok dan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _ayo ke rumah sakit hiks hyung"_

Jungkook terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan para hyung yang masih dalam mode terkejut, syok akibat tebakan yang diujarkan Jin dan dengan tingkah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua member BTS telah berada di depan ruang UGD, jungkook duduk dan menangis diantara Taehyung dan Jimin, Yoongi duduk disebelah Jimin. ~yah bayangkan aja Jungkook duduk diantara (kiri) Taehyung, (kanan) Jimin dan Yoongi~. Namjoon berdiri dekat pintu , sedangkan Jin mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di depan ruangan..

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu yang menandakan operasi masih berwarna merah, itu menandakan bahwa operasi masih berjalan.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung hiks hiks hiks…"_ jungkook tidak dapat meredam tangisnya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jungkookie kau harus kuat dan berdoa semoga Hoseok hyung dapat diselamatkan"_ Jimin mencoba untuk menenangkan sang magnae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Operasi berjalan selama 3 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat lampu yang menandakan hijau, pintu ruangan terbuka dan keluar seorang dokter.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Jin segera menghampiri sang dokter,

 _"_ _bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"_ ujar Namjoon yang sejak tadi tidak pindah dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter diikuti oleh Jimin, Suga dan Taehyung dibelakangnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dokter tersebut tersenyum dan mengatakan,

 _"_ _kalian tenang saja, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. namun,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua yang ada disitu merasa lega mendengar keadaan Hoseok tetapi saat dokter itu mengatakan kata _"namun"_ membuat mereka kembali khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _namun, karena kehabisan banyak darah nyawa Hosoek ssi hampir tidak dapat tertolong dan juga jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak, syukur Tuhan menolongnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dan apakah disini ada yang bernama Jungkookie?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua terlihat sangat syok.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook yang mendengar namanya disebutkan segera mengiyakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang maksud.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Berkat doamu dia kembali nak. Bersyukurlah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _maksud anda?"_ ujar semua member berbarengan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _saat jantungnya kembali berdetak, Hoseok ssi sempat menyebutkan nama seseorang dan nama itu adalah Jungkookie. Saya permisi dulu kalian dapat menjenguk Hoseok ssi setelah ia pindah ruangan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _terima kasih dok"_ ujar mereka serempak.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoseok telah dipindakan ruangan dari ruang UGD,

Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk pelan tubuh Hoseok.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung jebal.. bangun Hyung,, bangun,,,"_ namun tidak ada respon yang ada hanya Hoseok yang masih menutup matanya rapat.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menangis memeluk Jin. dia tidak tega melihat keadaan hyung tersayangnya saat ini, begitu pula dengan Yoongim memeluk Jimin sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Jimin dan Yoongi merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Mereka semua tidak tega melihat keadaan Hoseok. Kepala yang dibalut perban akibat benturan keras, alat bantu pernafasan, luka dimana-mana dan beberapa jahitan yang terlihat. Keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Jungkook hanya dapat menangis histeris melihat keadaan Hyung tercintanya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jungkook,

 _"_ _Tenanglah, semoga dia segera sadar, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dan kau juga harus istirahat"._

 _"_ _itu benar sejak tadi kau menangis tanpa henti"_ ujar Jin

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _dan kalian harus juga istirahat"_ kini Namjoon menyuruh yang lainnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Member lainnya mengiakan perkataan Namjoon kecuali Jungkook yang duduk disebelah tempat dimana sang hyung tercinta tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suga tidur sambil meluk Jimin, Taehyung tidur meluk Jin (mereka tidur sofa panjang), dan Namjoon tidur sambil menegadahkan kepalanya (ia tidur di sofa yang hanya untuk 1 orang) ~kasihan kau Namjoon~ (^_^)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih belum tidur, dia terus mengamati wajah Hoseok ia berharap Hoseok akan membuka matanya. Namun nyatanya Hoseok masih setia menutup rapat matanya. ia mengenggam tangan Hoseok yang tidak diinfus dan menciumnya. Merasa kelelahan karena dia terus-terusan menangis akhirnya ia teridur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok, seolah-olah ia takut akan kehilangan hyung yang ia cintai ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, Jungkook sempat mengatakan

 _"_ _Hyung saranghae, cepatlah sadar"_

 **~TBC / END~**

Annyeong.. ok mana teriakan para HopeKook nih… hehe…

Wah.. thanks buat kalian yang dah read and review ff ini heheheh.. :D

Ah pasti kaliah dah nunggu sampai lumutan ya? :D ~kabur~

Mianhae karena kesibukan kuliahku yang tugas numpuk akhirnya aku terlambat post nih chapter…

Tolong dimaklumin okay… (^_^)

Btw kalian pasti kepo ya,,,,,

….Okay chapter 2 coming…

 **BlankJin :** ini dah lanjut kok J

 **GithaCallie :** hehehe…. Dah lanjut kok J

 **Hopiekookie :** dah lanjut kok… keep reading ya…

 **KahoriKen :** kepo ya… ahahaha… dah lanjut kok.. :D

 **Vidyaap :** oke"

 **Hopekook Shipper :** sabar" bos… :D

Kepo banget ya…. :D

Ni dah lanjut kok. Ah.. bener banget Hopekook semakin tipis.. T.T

Aku harap Hopekook tidak berkurang lagi melainkan semakin bertambah :D

Keep reading ya… J

Ok gomawoyo untuk para readers yang dah baca FFku, semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys untuk FF ku… hehehe.. :D dan juga maaf kalo ceritanya kurang sempurna.

.

Ah..

See you again…

lets riviewnya ya guys….


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD DREAMS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

By

Han Hyo Joon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WARNING!

YAOI/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read and Review

Rate: T

.

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

And all member of BTS

Pair : HOPEKOOK (BTS couple)

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan namun dengan kejadian buruk itu sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat dan membuat orang lain iri. ^^

.

.

.

All member BTS adalah milik Tuhan, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka hehe,,,..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 3~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jungkook masih belum tidur, dia tidak bisa tidur melihat keadaan Hoseok saat ini. Dia terus mengamati wajah Hoseok ia berharap Hoseok akan membuka matanya, namun nyatanya Hoseok masih setia menutup rapat matanya. Jungkook mengenggam tangan Hoseok yang tidak diinfus dan menciumnya. Merasa kelelahan karena dia terus-terusan menangis akhirnya ia teridur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok, seolah-olah ia takut akan kehilangan hyung yang ia cintai ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, Jungkook sempat mengatakan

 _"_ _Hyung saranghae, cepatlah sadar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hoseok POV~**

Aku melihat Jungkookie ku disebrang jalan tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Dia terlihat tersenyum manis saat menatapku. Lampu lalu lintas menandakan warna merah maka semua kendaraan pun berhenti. Aku berjalan menyebrang bersama beberapa orang yang akan menyebrang juga, aku berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum, saat sampai dihadapannya dia langsung memelukku erat.

Dia bertanya padaku _"Hyung kau darimana saja? Aku sudah menunnggumu dari tadi?"_ , aku hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa kookie menungguku, disini? Dari tadi? Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menungguku disini. Tapi aku hanya diam dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di kening setelah itu aku membalas pertanyaannya tadi "Maafkan Hyung, hyung tadi ada urusan sebentar".

Aku terkejut saat Jungkookie bertanya _"Hyung menangis? Ada apa Hyungie? Apa kookie menyakiti hyunie?"_ aku segera memegang pipiku dan ternyata benar, aku tidak sadar bahwa air mataku menetes. aku tersenyum dan berkata _"eobseo"_. aku kembali memeluknya dan mencium keningnya lagi dengan sayang. "ada apa sebenarnya?" batinku. Aku merasa sangat merindukan orang yang sedang aku peluk saat ini, seperti merasa sudah lama sekali idak bertemu dengannya.

Kami berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, terkadang kami berjalan sambil bersenda gurau dan tertawa. Banyak orang yang melihat kami dengan iri, samar-samar aku dengar beberapa orang yang kami lewati memuji bahkan histeris melihat kami berdua. Apalagi karena kami member group BTS yang terkenal

.

.

 _"_ _hyungie aku lapar"_

 _"_ _kau lapar chagi?"_

 _"_ _Hem"_

 _"_ _Baiklah ayo kita makan"_

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung, aku ingin ice cream di café sebrang sana"_

 _"_ _iya"_

.

.

Kami menyebrang menuju restaurant yang biasa kami kunjungi karena disana terdapat ice cream yang sangat disukai oleh kookie. Kookie terlihat bersemangat saat melihat restaurant yang kami tuju sudah di depan mata. Tiba-tiba Kookie berlari tanpa menoleh kanan dan kiri. Aku terkejut saat melihat mobil yang begitu cepat berlaju menuju arah Kookie, segera saja aku berlari dan mendorong kookie yang akhirnya aku terpental cukup keras dan aku melihat Kookie berlari menangis menuju ke arahku.

.

.

.

 _"_ _HYUNG"_

 _"_ _HYUNGIE…"_

.

 ** _SPLASH~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hoseok terbangun, dia merasakan kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

 _"_ _appo"_

.

.

.

Hoseok merasa asing dengan sekitarnya. Seingatnya kamar miliknya tidak berwarna putih polos. Dia mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat khas rumah sakit. Hoseok melihat tangan kirinya yang diinfus. Sekarang dia tau, bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Hoseok mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, "apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, ia hanya ingat saat ia bangun tidur dan member lain yang tidak ada di dorm pagi itu.

.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

.

.

" _Hoam…._ " Hoseok menguap dari bangun tidur.

" _ah… sudah siang_ "

.

.

.

.

Kebetulan hari ini Boy Group BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal, maka manager mereka memberikan kebebasan. Hoseok menuju kamar mandi, setelah dari kamar mandi dia menuju lemari baju. Setelah berpakaian rapi dia mengambil HPnya,

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ting ting ting_ " suara HP Hoseok berbunyi menandakan beberapa pesan masuk.

" _Hoseok, aku dan Taehyung akan kencan berdua hehe.. aku tidak membangunkanmu karena aku tau kau tidak akan mau bangun_ " pesan pertama dari Jin.

 _"_ _aku dan Jimin pergi jalan – jalan"_ pesan singkat dari Yoongi.

 _"_ _hah.. mereka pada kencan semua, bagaimana denganku?"_

 _"_ _Ting ting ting"_ sebuah pesan masuk

 _"_ _aku pergi menemui manager dan yang lainnya entah mereka pergi kemana. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Kegiatan bebas terserah kau mau melakukan apa dan akan pergi dimana. Hanya saja jika kau akan pergi, kau harus kembali jangan terlalu larut"_ pesan yang lumayan panjang dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

melihat tempat tidur Jungkook yang tentu saja tidak ada orangnya. Karena hari ini Jungkook sudah berencana untuk kembali sekolah.

Hoseok menuju tempat tidur Jungkook dan mengambil lembaran kertas dan menulis note berisi

 _"_ _kookie maaf aku tidak menjemputmu, mianhae… aku ada urusan diluar. aku pergi dulu.. ah ne,, tadi malam aku membelikanmu ice cream vanilla, makanlah.. dan Namjoon dan yang lainnya tidak ada di dorm dari tadi pagi. Namjoon pergi menemui Manajer dan yang lain entah kemana. Kau hati-hati di dorm sendiri, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau yang lain arachi.. Saranghae~ (Hoseokie)"._

 **~Flashback Off~**

.

.

Sekilas Hoseok teringat bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalan menuju dorm dan mobil yang dinaikinya mengalami kecelakaan. Hoseok merasakan sakit yang sangat saat memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Hoseok membuka alat bantu nafasnya dan berusaha ingin duduk namun saat dia akan bangun ia merasa bahwa ada yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Hoseok menoleh kearah tangan kanannya yang digenggam dan tersenyum saat melihat bahwa yang menggenggam tangannya adalah sang golden magnae mereka di BTS, magnae yang telah mengambil hatinya. Ditatapnya Jungkook yang masih terlelap, Hoseok yakin pasti Jungkook menangis lama sekali akhirnya tertidur dengan mata yang bengkak. Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

.

.

Hoseok terkejut mendengar isakan yang lolos dari mulut Jungkook.

 _"_ _Saat tertidur pun kau masih saja mengkhawatirkanku"_ Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook yang berantakan.

 _"_ _Kau pasti sangat khawatir, mianhae chagi"_

 _"_ _Saranghae"_

 _"_ _Gomawo chagi"_ batin Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _akh.."_

Hoseok mengerang tertahan menahan sakit dikepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

.

.

.

 ** _~TBC~_**

 ** _._**

Hah… mian aq update lama ya.. okay chap selanjutnya bakal lanjut agak lama karena author akan UTS. So stay with this ff and keep reading ya…

.

.

.

Thanks for **GithaCallie** **,** **BlankJin** **,** **hopekies** **, T.A,** **DozhilaChika** **, vidyaap, HopeKook Shipper,** **KahoriKen** **.** Keep reading yah,,, ni dah lanjut dan maafkan aku,,, kalian pasti dah nunggu lama.. mian,,, ~nyengir kuda~

.

Ok gomawoyo untuk para readers yang dah baca FFku, semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys untuk FF ku… hehehe.. :D dan juga maaf kalo ceritanya kurang sempurna.

.

.

Ah.. apakah Hoseeok akan bangun lagi?

lets riviewnya ya guys….

.

.

See you again…


	4. Chapter 4

**BAD DREAMS**

 **.**

 **.**

By

Han Hyo Joon

 **.**

 **.**

WARNING!

.

.

YAOI/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read and Review

.

.

Rate: T / M

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

And all member of BTS

.

.

Pair : HOPEKOOK (BTS couple)

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan namun dengan kejadian buruk itu sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat dan membuat orang lain iri. ^^

.

.

All member BTS adalah milik Tuhan, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka hehe,,,..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chap 4~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekilas Hoseok teringat bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalan menuju dorm dan mobil yang dinaikinya mengalami kecelakaan. Hoseok merasakan sakit yang sangat saat memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Hoseok membuka alat bantu nafasnya dan berusaha ingin duduk namun saat dia akan bangun ia merasa bahwa ada yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Hoseok menoleh kearah tangan kanannya yang digenggam dan tersenyum saat melihat bahwa yang menggenggam tangannya adalah sang golden magnae mereka di BTS, magnae yang telah mengambil hatinya. Ditatapnya Jungkook yang masih terlelap, Hoseok yakin pasti Jungkook menangis lama sekali akhirnya tertidur dengan mata yang bengkak. Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

.

.

Hoseok terkejut mendengar isakan yang lolos dari mulut Jungkook.

 _"_ _Saat tertidur pun kau masih saja mengkhawatirkanku"_ Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook yang berantakan.

 _"_ _Kau pasti sangat khawatir, mianhae chagi"_

 _"_ _Saranghae"_

 _"_ _Gomawo chagi"_ batin Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _akh.. kepalaku sakit"_

Hoseok mengerang tertahan menahan sakit dikepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jimin baru saja kembali dari dorm untuk mengganti baju dan mempersiapkan keperluan Hoseok dirumah sakit dengan membawa baju ganti untuk Jungkook. Taehyung dan Jimin yang baru saja sampai merasa heran karena melihat wajah member lainnya yang bingung dan kesal di kursi tunggu.

 _"_ _Hyung ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"_ Jimin langsung menanyakan.

 _"_ _Jungkook tidak mau makan"_ Jin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _"_ _Biar aku membujuknya Jin Hyung"_ ujar jimin

 _"_ _hmm,, mungkin jika kau yang membujuknya dia mau makan"_

.

.

.

kini Jimin berada di samping Jungkook dan yang lainnnya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

 _"_ _Jungkook ah, makan ne dari tadi malam kau belum makan. Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan"_ tegur Jimin.

 _"_ _aku tidak nafsu makan"_

 _"_ _kau harus makan Jungkook ah"_

 _"_ _aku akan makan setelah Hoseok Hyung bangun"_ ujar Jungkook yang keras kepala

 _"_ _Astaga Jungkooooook ah…."_ Taehyung yang baru saja akan meletakkan pakaian ganti Jungkook berteriak karena kesal dengan tindakan Jungkook.

Jin masuk saat mendengar teriakan Taehyung dan menghampirinya,

 _"_ _Ada apa ini, kenapa kau berteriak Taehyung. Kau tau ini rumah sakit dan disana ada Hoseok."_ Jin menegur Taehyung.

 _"_ _appo"_ Jin yang dipukul hanya mengaduh sedangkan Taehyung yang sadar bahwa telah memukul Jin hanya menyengir menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

 _"_ _mian, habis aku kesal."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Pikirkan jika Hoseok Hyung tau kau tidak makan bagaimana? Apa kau tega?"_ Kini Jimin mencoba membujuknya kembali.

 _"_ _Ani…"_

 _"_ _kalau begitu makan ne.."_ Jimin membujuk kembali

 _"_ _shireo"_

 _"_ _Jungkook ah kau harus makan"_ tegas Yoongi yang baru saja datang bersama Namjoon.

 _"_ _Shireo"_ Jungkook menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan

 _"_ _ck.. dasar kau ini"_ yoongi makin kesal karena kekeras kepalaan Jungkook

 _"_ _aku akan makan setelah Hoseok hyung bangun"_

 _"_ _ck"_ decak Yoongi

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook kau ini keras kepala sekali eoh"_ Namjoon tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah keras kepala magnae mereka

 _"_ _aku sudah bilang, aku akan makan jika Hoseok Hyung sudah bangun"_ tegas Jungkook

 _"_ _Yak.. kau ini.."_ emosi Yoong mulai memuncak

 _"_ _sudahlah Yoongi, kau tenangkan emosimu."_ Lerai Jin

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa untuk meredam emosinya.

Sedangkan Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepala, tangannya meremat tangan Hoseok pelan. Ya, sejak tadi tangan mereka bertautan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Makanlah Chagi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sontak Jungkook mengalihkan padangannya saat mendengar suara yang sanggat dia kenal dan rindukan. Sedangkan yang lain saling berpandangan pasalnya mereka tak ada yang mengatakan kata perintah tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _makanlah.. aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit chagi.."_ suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _HOSEOK HYUNG"_

 _"_ _HYUNGI"_

 _"_ _HOSEOK"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semuanya memekik kaget saat melihat Hoseok membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

 _"_ _Eeiisshh… kalian tidak perlu berteriak. Dari tadi kalian berisik sekali"_ protes Hoseok

.

.

.

 _"_ _HYUNG~ hiks hiks bogoshipeo hiks"_ Jungkook memeluk Hoseok sangat erat, dia takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kookie a-aku tidak bisa benafas.."_ mengetahui hal itu Jungkook segera melepas pelukannya

 _"_ _mianhae.."_ Jungkook mengatakannya sambil nyengir sampai-sampai matanya menyipit.

 _"_ _ssstt.. uljima.. Hyung tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi ne.. "_ Hoseok merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Kookienya menangis dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoseok mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan dipenuhi rasa cinta. Mereka larut dalam ciuman sampai-sampai lupa dimana dan bersama siapa mereka sekarang.

 _"_ _Ekhem… Hoseok Jungkook kami ada disini"_ interupsi dari Yoongi membuat kedua menghentikan tindakan mereka.

"sorry hehehe…"Hoseok hanya nyengir kuda, sedangkan Jungkook dengan wajah merah merona malu

 _"_ _Aisshh~ kalian"_ Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya protes dengan adegan HopeKook dan mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari Jin.

 _"_ _YAA.. Hyung"_ Jin yang melihat kabur menuju tepat di sebelah Yoongi

 _"_ _mian hehe"_

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir setengah bulan Hoseok di rumah sakit

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ahh~ akhirnya bisa kembali ke dorm"_

 _"_ _Hyungi~"_ teriak Jungkook saat mengetahui Hoseok sudah tiba di pintu masuk dorm

 _"_ _eh Chagi~ "_

Jungkook berlari dan manabrakkan diri dipelukan Hoseok

 _"_ _kenapa cemberut hem?"_

 _Hoseok mengusap rambut Jungkook sayang_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hyungi kenapa nggak telfon kookie aja, nanti kookie bisa jemput Hyungi"_

CUP~

Hoseok yang melihat Kookienya sedang cemberut malah memberikan sebuah kecupan pas dibibirnya.

.

.

Wajah Jungkook seketika menjadi merah dan malu. Awalnya bibir mereka hanya menempel namun lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Jungkook menikmati bibir hangat yang menempel di bibirnya. Apalagi bibir itu milik orang yang sangat dia cintai. Jungkook membalas ciuman Hoseok.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendorong dada Hoseok. Hoseok yang mengerti bahwa Jungkook membutuhkan oksigen akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hoseok mengecup kening Jungkook dengan sayang

 _"_ _Kookie Saranghae"_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tersalur dari kecupan yang diberikan Hoseok.

 _"_ _Nado Hyungi, Saranghae" ^^_

Kini giliran Jungkook yang mencium Hoseok, Hoseok yang mendapati tingkah manis dari Jungkook tersenyum dan membalas Ciuman dari Jungkook. Hoseok menggendong Jungkook ala koala menuju kamar mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik sebuah kamar bertage name Jin Taehyung terdapat 5 orang yang mengintip kegiatan Hoseok dan Jungkook.

 _"_ _akhirnya magnae kembali hidup"_ ujar Namjoon

 _"_ _maksud Hyung, Jimin nggak ngerti maksud Hyung?"_

 _"_ _sebelumnya Magnae kelihatan seperti Zombie karna separuh hidupnya lagi sakit, sekarang separuh hidupnya sudah kembali berarti Magnae juga akan kembali seperti semula"_

 _"_ _kau benar juga"_ ujar Yoongi menanggapi ucapan Namjoon

 _"_ _Ahh.. aku iri dengan mereka"_

 _"_ _iri kenapa Jin Hyung?"_ Taehyung tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Jin barusan

 _"_ _Tae, jika aku sakit apakah kau akan seperti magnae?"_

 _"_ _SHIREO"_

 _"_ _wkwkwkwk… kasian kau Seokjin Hyung" ujar Jimin_

 _"_ _AHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"_

.

.

Intip apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Hoseok di dalam kamar yuuk….

.

.

.

.

.

Eeiittssss…..

.

.

Pintu dikunci. Bahhh… kalian lanjutin sendiri dah mereka mau ngapain dalam kamar

Wkwkwk,,,,,

 **~END~**

Sekian FanFic ini aku buat, semoga kalian suka dengan FF yang aku buat..

Finally this FF the end.. I'm sorry if the ENDING disappointed for ya,,,

Thanks for your support guys,,, without your support this FF can't complete.. thanks guys..

Once again thanks…

Thanks for your support, read, follow my FF, making my FF to your favorite and review from HopeKook Shipper, Guest, KahoriKen, hopekies, RAE-asr-jhope,Githa Callie, Dozhila Chika, BlankJin, Vidyaap thank you so much guys * - *

Keep reading guys, tunggu FF selanjutnya okay ^^

lets riviewnya guys….


End file.
